Enivrement
by Blood-Miyuki
Summary: Que se passerait-il lorsque l'un des Weiss découvre qu'Aya a été drogué lors de la dernière mission ? Agressif ou Docile ? OS.


**Titre :** Enivrement

**Auteur :** Choupinnette

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si je l'aurai voulu. Qui ne voudrait pas de ces beaux assassins ? (que je l'encastre dans le mur) Je rigole bien sûre.

**Couple :** Yohji/Aya

**Résumé :** Que se passerait-il lorsque l'un des Weiss découvre qu'Aya a été drogué lors de la dernière mission ? Agressif ou Docile ? OS.

Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit une fiction sur un manga avec les personnages du manga. J'espère être à la hauteur de mon résumé et de mon titre même si je doute un peu. J'ai même peur de ne pas écrire ce que je souhaite.

AH ! Faite que j'y arrive !

Beaux gosses de Weiss Kreuz, veuillez m'excuser de ne pas avoir confiance en moi. Et dire que vous aller être jeté, par ma personne, dans un méli-mélo sans comprendre quoi que se soit. J'adore écrire mais des fois, je m'embrouille toute seule alors ça risque de pas être beau à voir.

Aya, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui va t'arriver dans cet OS mais d'un côté, je m'excuse pas vu que j'ai un grand plaisir de l'écrire ... Muahahahahah ! *part en courant*

Nice lecture~

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>« Enivrement »<span>_**

C'était une mission comme une autre. Simple, de routine. Ils devaient enquêter sur un trafiquant de drogue qui s'avérait être le PDG de la plus grosse entreprise pharmaceutique. Rien de plus facile. Infiltrer l'organisation, trouver les plans des différentes boites et hangars occupés par le commerce, et détruire les marchandises, sans oublier le patron. Mais cette dernière s'avérait être plus délicate que prévue. En effet, alors qu'Omi et Yohji posaient des bombes dans les entrepôts, Aya et Ken furent assaillis par les hommes du PDG en quelques secondes. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ils ne bougèrent de leur position, attendant le signal de leurs collègues. Mais l'apparition du chef d'entreprise eut deux effets. De un, ils n'auront pas besoin de chercher partout pour le trouver et de deux, ils risquent d'y laisser leur peau si Omi et Yohji ne se dépêchaient pas.

Sous le regard satisfait du dirigeant, Aya raffermit sa prise sur son katana, jetant un léger coup d'œil à son cadet qui avait sa main sur son poignet droit. Tous deux attendaient que les crépitements de leur radio ne révèlent la voix de l'un des deux poseurs de bombe. C'est avec joie que la voix d'Omi résonna dans leur oreille, leur annonçant que tout était prêt et qu'ils les rejoignaient. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Ken qui jeta un regard à son leader. Celui-ci acquiesça et après avoir ordonné aux poseurs de bombes d'actionner les explosifs, l'entrepôt se mit à trembler, surprenant les gardes. Les deux assassins prirent cette occasion et se jetèrent dans la mêlée, se rapprochant du patron pour l'éliminer. Omi et Yohji revinrent et s'attaquèrent aux hommes par derrière.

Aya réussit à atteindre le PDG et le fixait d'un regard impassible pendant que son adversaire levait, d'une main tremblante, son pistolet. Alors que le leader des Weiss voulut s'élancer pour abattre sa cible, il sentit une légère douleur à son épaule gauche. Machinalement, il la regarda et vit une fléchette qu'il retira sans faire attention avant de reporter son regard sur son ennemi. Celui-ci se mit à trembler comme une feuille avant de prendre la fuite mais le rouquin l'abattit sans perdre de temps. Au même moment, le reste du groupe se débarrassait du menu fretin même s'il n'en restait plus d'une quinzaine. C'est sous les détonations des bombes qu'Aya rejoignit sa troupe pour les aider mais, en attendant, ils perdirent la notion du temps. Les bombes, placées dans le dépôt où les assassins terminaient leur mission, s'actionnèrent et explosèrent les unes après les autres. Surpris par l'effusion de bruits sourds, les Weiss se rendirent compte qu'ils devaient partir immédiatement même s'il ne restait qu'un ou deux gardes. Prenant le chemin vers la sortie, ils durent éviter au possible les débris qui tombaient autour d'eux.

Alors qu'Aya allait passer les immenses portes du hangar, un cri familier retentit derrière eux et les assassins se retournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix. Deux poutres venaient de s'effondrer sur les jambes d'Omi. Ken se précipita immédiatement vers lui pour soulever les barres de fer qu'Omi essayait désespérément de s'extirper. Yohji les rejoignit après avoir rapidement consulté Aya du regard. Ce dernier observait les alentours, l'épée à la main, prêt à menacer quiconque s'approchait pendant que ses collègues délivraient le plus jeune des poutres. Cela fait, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir avant de voir l'entrepôt exploser sous leurs yeux.

Montant dans leur véhicule, Omi avec Aya, ils se hâtèrent de rentrer pour soigner les blessures du hacker. Le petit blond était tranquillement installé dans son lit, Ken sur le bord. Ils discutaient paisiblement et malgré la faible douleur, Omi avait le sourire aux lèvres ce qui rassura le brun qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il resta auprès de son cadet pendant un petit moment avant que celui-ci ne commence à somnoler, basculant légèrement d'un côté à un autre ce qui étira un peu plus les lèvres de l'ancien footballeur. Après avoir aidé Omi à se coucher et l'embrasser sur le front, Ken sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain et prendre une bonne douche. Se sentant enfin propre et frais, il descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva Yohji assit à table, une cigarette à la main et une tasse de café devant lui. Il alla s'asseoir devant lui après s'être pris un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

« Comment va Omi ? » demanda le fumeur en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Hm … ça peut aller. » répondit le brun. « Il ne pourra pas marcher pendant quelques jours. »

« Donc, il devra rester au lit durant ce lapse de temps. » conclua Yohji avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

Ken acquiesça avant que le silence ne tombe dans la cuisine. Ils avaient été imprudents sur ce coup-ci. De plus, pourquoi ont-ils posé autant de bombes ? Il suffisait juste qu'ils abattent le leader du groupe pharmaceutique avant de faire exploser le hangar et de partir. Mais d'un côté, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'il y aurait autant d'hommes de main sur les lieux. Peut-être que l'idée de faire exploser autant d'explosifs était une bonne idée mais cela à couter les jambes d'Omi et ça, Ken ne voulait plus jamais voir son cadet dans cet état. Le bruit d'une chaise le fit ramener à la réalité. Il observa son aîné mettre sa tasse dans l'évier avant de revenir s'asseoir. Puis il glissa son regard dans toute la pièce. Etrange. Aya n'est pas là alors que d'habitude, il discute avec le blond sur leur mission, une sorte de briefing. Il reporta son regard sur le fumeur qui venait d'allumer une autre cigarette.

« Où est Aya ? » questionna-t-il, attirant l'attention de Yohji.

« Il est partit dans sa chambre. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. » continua-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette. « D'un côté, ça se comprend. »

« C'est vrai. » fit Ken en s'assoupissant sur la table. « J'y pense, il te parle plus à toi qu'à nous. » reprit-il en se redressant vivement. « C'est pas normal. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il me préfère. » lâcha Yohji un sourire aux lèvres et tirant sur la joue de son cadet. « Mais d'un autre côté, il ne m'avoue que très peu de chose. » dit-il en se remettant correctement sur sa chaise. « Et ce soir, il avait plutôt le teint pâle. »

Yohji semblait réfléchir ce qui n'échappa pas au brun, d'ailleurs c'était souvent, ces derniers temps. Quelque chose tracassait le blond et ça semblait l'agacer, vu la tonne de mégot qu'il retrouvait dans les cendriers. Un bâillement survint au milieu de sa réflexion, Yohji n'y manqua pas et, d'un petit rire moqueur, envoya l'ancien footballeur se coucher. Celui-ci fit une petite moue avant de s'y résigner. Ils avaient passé une soirée mouvementée, alors il était normal d'être fatigué. Se levant avec lassitude, Ken se dirigea vers les chambres mais, au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, il se décida à aller dans celle de son cadet. Pas très envie de dormir seul, cette nuit. Après une dizaine de minutes, tout seul dans la cuisine, Yohji choisit d'imiter son cadet et de rejoindre sa chambre même s'il était sûr qu'il ne pourra pas dormir.

Et c'est une heure après que Yohji s'était couché, qu'Aya descendit dans la cuisine. Etrangement, il ne sentait vraiment pas bien. Il avait dû faire attention à ne pas rater une marche en se tenant contre le mur. Qu'avait-il fait durant la journée pour tomber dans cet état ? Pourtant, il s'était bien sentit depuis le matin, rien d'anormal même pendant la mission, ni les derniers jours. Il passa une main moite sur son visage avant de se diriger vers le lavabo pour se servir un verre d'eau glacial. Curieusement, il avait chaud alors que la température de la maison ne dépassait, surement, pas les quinze ou vingt degrés. Ouvrant le robinet, il s'aspergea d'eau pour essayer de diminuer la hausse température qui commençait à le submerger. Il allait reprendre un verre d'eau lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit d'où il venait. Tournant la tête subitement, il croisa les yeux verts de son aîné et il put y déceler une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses orbes fatigués. Se tenant nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, Yohji observait son cadet, soucieux par l'apparence de celui-ci qui peinait à tenir debout, accoudé au bord de l'évier. Le blond s'approcha d'Aya qui ne bougeait pas, enfin, il n'arrivait pas à bouger de sa place.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le fumeur en posant sa main sur le front de son leader. « Tu es brûlant ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher ! » s'exclama-t-il se tournant pour vouloir appeler Ken.

« Non ! » lâcha Aya en fermant prestement les yeux. « Ne l'appelle pas. Il fallait juste que je me rafraîchisse. » devança-t-il en posant son verre.

Yohji le fixa se tenir contre le plan de travail avant de s'avancer, à nouveau, de lui pour l'aider. Aya ne sentit même pas son aîné s'approcher de lui, sa respiration était devenue saccadé et ses joues avaient pris une légère couleur rose. Sentant deux bras le prendre par les épaules, il se laissa entrainer avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous son poids. Heureusement, Yohji le retint mais le blond s'interrogea sur l'état du rouquin. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne tienne plus debout ? Yohji tourna légèrement Aya vers lui et put remarquer la difficulté à laquelle il respirait ainsi que sa couleur rouge au visage. Il examina le rouquin en posant sa main sur le front et les joues de son cadet. Instinctivement, Aya lâcha de léger soupire à peine audible ce qui étonna le plus âgé qui écarquilla les yeux de compréhension.

« Aya … tu … » commença-t-il sans pour autant finir sa phrase ce qui attira le concerné.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il dans un soupire à moitié las et attisé, surprenant le blond.

Le rouquin secoua légèrement la tête avant de prendre appui sur l'épaule de son aîné pour se relever. Manque de chance, ses jambes se dérobèrent à nouveau, tombant par terre et entrainant Yohji à sa suite. Couché sur le dos, Aya avait les yeux à moitié clos et son souffle ne semblait pas reprendre un rythme normal. Appuyé sur ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête d'Aya, Yohji essayait, tant bien que mal, de ne pas écraser, de son poids, son cadet qui était déjà dans un étrange état. Seulement, il ne paraissait pas vouloir, non plus, se redresser, la position lui convenant étrangement. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'avait le rouquin que celui-ci attirait le blond ? Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et se remémorer si quelque chose d'étrange était survenu durant la journée. Seulement, il lui semblait que rien n'avait perturbé leur quotidien. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant des mains s'accrocher dans son dos. Avant toute chose, il devait emmener Aya dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose et surtout, avant que ça ne dégénère. Il se redressa, asseyant le rouquin sur le carrelage froid. Debout, il leva Aya après avoir passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Le leader des Weiss se laissa faire bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le sol frais et passa, machinalement, ses bras autour du cou de son aîné qui sursauta. Avant que celui-ci ne comprenne, Aya l'attira contre lui avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Yohji agrandit ses yeux sous l'étonnement. Qu'est-il en train de faire ? Ce n'est vraiment pas l'état normal de son chef. Sa réflexion fut brisée lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser sur ses lèvres. Apparemment, le rouquin en réclamait plus, le blond put déceler dans le regard de son cadet un désir qui ne lui était inconnu.

« A… » commença-t-il.

Il ne put dire un mot que la langue de son collègue s'introduisit dans sa bouche pour chercher sa jumelle. Pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas ? Il se doutait bien de ce qui arrivait à son ami. Mais quand est-ce arriver ? Et aussi, pourquoi ? Pendant que Yohji était plongé dans ses pensées, Aya eut le temps de passer ses mains sous le débardeur de son aîné pour le lui ôter. Celui-ci revint à la réalité en sentant les mains moites de son collègue sur son torse. Il lui avait presque enlevé son haut. Que devait-il faire ? Le laisser continuer ou le stopper ? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le stopper, le rouquin embrassait plutôt bien malgré son côté coincé. Mais s'ils continuaient, il devra lui expliquer qu'il avait été drogué et que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé. Surtout lui. Il n'imagine pas à quel point son côté excité était très séduisant. Si Aya savait ce qui se passait en ce moment dans les pensées de Yohji, il se retrouverait à l'hosto direct. Le blond fit un sourire mentalement alors qu'Aya se sépara de lui pour reprendre son souffle qui s'était accéléré. Oh ! Et puis zut. Quitte à se retrouver à l'hôpital, il aura au moins passé un moment agréable avec le glaçon de service, pas vraiment un glaçon en ce moment. Et puis, même s'ils étaient découverts, il ne laissera pas cette occasion lui passer sous le nez.

Yohji attrapa la nuque d'Aya pour reprendre leur baiser enflammé et colla, presque, violemment son corps contre le sien. Manquant d'air, ils se séparèrent et Yohji retira son débardeur avant de s'attaquer au cou d'Aya qui laissa échapper un soupire. Le rouquin reprit possession de ses mains la nuque de son collègue après que celui-ci lui ôta son T-shirt. L'épéiste repoussa légèrement Yohji avant de s'attaquer au cou de celui-ci, lui laissant une ou deux marques. Surpris par l'initiative de son cadet, le blond eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant des lèvres brûlantes descendre sur son torse. Il fit un sourire avant de pousser le rouquin et de l'allonger sur la table. Cela fait, il entreprit la conquête du torse de celui qui deviendra son amant pour la nuit et laissa glisser ses bras le long du corps fin de celui-ci pour atteindre le short. Tout en descendant sur les abdominaux, il infiltra le tissu pour le dégager avec lenteur sous les soupires du rouquin. Mais avant de l'enlever entièrement, il se redressa et reprit possession des lèvres de son leader qui obligea le blond à coller leur bassin.

Après un moment de baiser, ils se séparèrent et Yohji retira le short et le caleçon de son cadet pour continuer sa descente vers la virilité du rouquin. Au lieu de le prendre en bouche, il joua avec la patience de son amant en embrassant le tour, allant jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Aya gémissait à la fois de plaisir et de mécontentement. Le blond s'amusait à faire attendre son leader. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait faire ça à son collègue impassible. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il pourra coucher avec lui. Mais d'un côté, les démangeaisons se firent de plus en plus intenses et il se décida à passer à l'action. Alors qu'Aya ouvrit la bouche pour appeler son amant, il eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant une bouche chaude gober sa virilité. Les mouvements de va-et-vient produit par la bouche du blond envahirent le corps du roux de plaisir. Les mains dans les cheveux de son amant, Aya se sentit de plus en plus partir dans l'extase et avant qu'il ne se libère, Yohji relâcha sa virilité. Le blond se pencha pour embrasser le rouquin qui le laissa faire avant que l'aîné ne porte l'index et le majeur à sa bouche pour les humidifier. Le fumeur avait vu que l'épéiste s'était abandonné à lui, alors il le pénétra de ses deux doigts. Le leader eut une grimace de douleur en sentant l'intrusion et resserra ses bras autour du cou de son aîné. Celui-ci attendit que son cadet ne se détende avant de commencer les mouvements et de sortir sa propre virilité gonflée. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra, faisant grimacer, une nouvelle fois, de douleur son cadet. Il caressa les cheveux de son amant pour le rassurer avant de commencer des va-et-vient en douceur puis accéléra le rythme en sentant le plaisir gagner leurs corps. Leurs gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus profonds et rapide. Aya resserra le corps du blond contre le sien en entourant sa taille de ses jambes pour un bonheur plus profond.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils atteignirent l'extase, chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé ressentir. Partage qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé. Qui aurait pensé qu'ils éprouveraient ces sentiments ensemble et l'un pour l'autre ?

Aya se libéra en premier dans un râle que le blond n'aura le plaisir d'entendre qu'à des moments comme celui-ci. Yohji fit deux va-et-vient avant de se libérer à son tour. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que l'aîné n'embrasse le rouquin et se retirer. Il attrapa rapidement leurs vêtements laissés et porta Aya comme une princesse pour aller dans sa chambre. Le leader passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et enfouit son visage au creux de sa gorge. Après avoir fermé la porte, Yohji déposa son ami sur le lit et jeta, sans précision, les vêtements avant d'aller sur son lit pour entreprendre, à nouveau, de soulager chaque partie du corps du rouquin.

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux entrouverts pour baigner la chambre d'une douce lueur matinale. Tranquillement allongé, Yohji se réveilla et s'étira sans gêne avant d'entendre un petit grognement à ses côtés. Tournant la tête, il vit Aya contre lui, toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de contempler son amant tout en lui caressant sa douce peau. Au bout de quelques minutes, des yeux violines croisèrent ceux du blond. D'abord surpris, le rouquin se souvint de leur nuit et ses joues virèrent aux rouges tomates. Seulement, il n'eut le temps de dire quoique se soit, Yohji bloqua son leader entre lui et le matelas, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Passant sa main derrière la nuque de l'épéiste et posant une autre sur sa hanche, il fut ravi de constater que son amant de cette nuit répondait à son baiser. Il ne rompit le baiser qu'une fois l'air manquait. Reprenant leur souffle, Yohji étira ses lèvres avec douceur sous le regard désireux d'Aya.

« Bonjour, mon amour. »

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
